A majority of prostate cancer patients have localized disease at the time of diagnosis with the disease being confined to the gland and surrounding soft tissue. However, a small percentage of patients (about 10%) develop metastases leading to death over time. Gopalkrishnan, R. V., Kang, D. C., Fisher, P. B., Molecular markers and determinants of prostate cancer metastasis, J Cell Physiol 2001; 189; 245-256; Isaacs, J. T., Molecular markers for prostate cancer metastasis, Developing diagnostic methods for predicting the aggressiveness of prostate cancer, Am J Pathol 1997; 150; 1511-1521. In most cases micrometastases go undetected and later develop into life threatening tumors. Gopalkrishnan, et al. It is of vital importance to determine markers that could predict metastatic potential of prostate cancer in order to initiate early aggressive therapy for such tumors. Developing diagnostic methods for predicting the aggressiveness of prostate cancer, Am J Pathol 1997; 150; 1511-1521. To date, there are no commercially available reliable and accurate markers that can predict such aggressive phenotypes. Accordingly, there is a need for developing a method of identifying lesions in forms of prostate cancer. Some aspects of invention address this need.